Twist of Fate
by Xitllali Nozomi
Summary: All AU – Extreme cheesy, fluffy goodness. Like all regency romance novels should be. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto with other are in England 1820. Beware Ino fans, someone has to be the villain.


Disclaimer: Someone else owns them, I just play with them…..

A/N: I wrote this story for my original passion in the TV realm and have adapted it to my new obsession, anime. Feedback appreciated, Flames discarded.

Summary: All AU – Extreme cheesy, fluffy goodness. Like all regency romance novels should be. Takes place in England 1820. Beware Ino fans, someone has to be the villain.

_England 1820_

It wasn't that Ino hated Sakura, she was her sister after all. Only a year apart, Ino was the baby of the family, and because of that, she usually got her way, except when it involved her pink haired sibling. Sakura was, in her mind, more of a bother, a waste of space and money. Once Sakura married, all her parent's attention, as well as their money, could be spent of her, solely her.

It was that time of the year where spring came into blossom and marriages were made. They had entered the beginning of her third season, Sakura entering her fourth. She had overheard the many conversations she and her father, the marquis Kakashi, had, had. Sakura would need to find a husband, not because of a money situation, but because it was time for her to build a home of her own. He had already given her all the liberties any woman could have dreamed of, even the choice of her own suitor, but still she refused to marry, the past had thought her to be wary of marriage, something that her parents knew all to well.

But now Ino had found her a suitable match. A man who's attention Ino did not care for. And tonight, if everything went as planned, she would finally be free of both. Sakura would be married by tonight during the large ball at her parent's home if Ino had any say. It was time to put her plan into action.

* * *

Sakura yawned as the third hour of the ball came. She was seated with her dear friend, Hinata, reminiscing on how it had all been different a year ago. 

"How is Tsunade?" Hinata asked.

"Miserable. Her husband is sparsely at home."

"He is with her...isn't he?"

"I believe so. I did not have the heart to tell her I saw Orochimaru at the games last week with the widow Anko Mitarashi. They looked too friendly with each other."

"You would think he would at least have the decency to make it a private matter with that...that hussy."

"Hinata," Sakura said a bit surprised by her comment.

"It is true, why not say what she is. After her husband died, all she has done is offer her 'friendship' to anything male. I am sure her husband is rolling around in his grave at this very moment."

Sakura nodded, knowing what her dear friend was saying was true.

"And does your father still insist you marry?"

"Yes. I have even tried to speak to mama, but she supports him."

"At least you have a choice, Sakura. My mother insists I marry a suitor of her liking and that, I am not sure I can. They are all old enough to be my father, if not dull as a board. I must find one that is of her standard."

"Which would be?"

"Simply put - rich. Rich and with a title, perhaps even older then she."

Sakura cringed, that was horrible.

"I fear I may end up as Tsunade, miserable and unhappy, if I do what my mother asks," Hinata ended.

"You are not alone my friend. I almost fell in that trap by my own doing. I'm just happy I realized it before I made a grave mistake. Tsunade was in love with him, and now that she carries his child, he can care less. It breaks my heart to visit her."

"What are we to do my friend?" she asked.

"I, for one will fight my father. I will not marry, not this season or ever."

* * *

Ino smiled as she saw her sister walk up the stairs to her room, retiring for the night. She took the small letter from her silk pouch and stepped away from the group of men that had surrounded her for most of the night. She called over one of the servers, giving him a set of instructions and the note to deliver to the man that had just stepped onto the terrace, Earl Shikamaru Nara, her most persistent and annoying suitor. The deed complete, she smiled then turned to leave, never seeing the Earl re-enter and another man step outside. 

The server left, stepping out onto the terrace, following the instructions the Lady had given him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The tall, handsome stranger turned around, a bit surprised.

"Yes?"

"Lord Chomaru Akimichi has asked for your immediate attendance in a private room regarding a very important business deal. He has asked you follow the directions in this letter and to be as discreet as possible."

"Now?"

"Yes. He asked me to stress that it a very important business deal which he wishes you to be a part of."

Sasuke was intrigued to say the least. As much as he hated attending balls, his good friend Naruto always seemed to be able to drag him to them. He couldn't wait until he returned to his estate in the country. He took the invitation and ventured out to see what sort of deal was in the mix.

* * *

It was Sakura's shriek that alerted her father and the rest of the gentlemen he was with to her room. By the time they made it to the end of the corridor, they found Duke Sasuke Uchiha exiting his beloved daughter's bedroom. Everyone remained still and silent as the marquis opened the door to find his daughter in her robe. He closed the door and excused himself and the Duke as he turned his gaze back the Uchiha. 

"Follow me," he instructed menacingly.

Sasuke followed, remaining silent, not wishing to add more to the confusion at hand.

The men began to whisper among themselves as the pair disappeared behind closed doors, not daring to question what would happen next.

* * *

"You will marry my daughter sir." 

"It was a mistake. I received a letter from Lord Chomaru Akimichi requesting my presence. I followed the directions on the note that was all. Once I saw who was there, I left," Sasuke repeated once more, losing patience.

"That is quite odd Sir, since Lord Chomaru Akimichi is in France as we speak."

"That is what I was told by a messenger who handed me this. Here," Sasuke retorted as he handed him the yellow note.

Kakashi took it and immediately recognized the handwriting. It had now turned into a matter of defending his daughter's reputation.

"This proves nothing my Lord. There is no Lord Chomaru Akimichi present. You entered my daughter's bedroom and were seen exited by half of London's elite. You will marry her, there is no other way," he yelled.

"I shall not. I have done nothing wrong. If this was a plan by her to get married or a mistake..."

"Do not blame this on her. This is not her fault. I will not have you talk badly about her or to treat her in such a matter. You will marry her or you shall face the consequences."

"Are you threatening me?" Sasuke asked angered.

"Take it as you like. Isn't your brother trying for a seat in Parliament?"

"What of it?" his voice asked menacingly.

"It would be a shame for him to lose his place due to a… disclosure, would it not?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just try me. I would do anything for my daughter, know that now. And I would keep that in mind even after you are married sir, because if you ever think about getting even with her for this, I shall have your head."

Sasuke couldn't refuse. Damn Naruto for inviting him here, damn the marquee for blackmailing him, damn the girl who would soon be his bride.

"I shall keep it in mind."

"Good then, follow me."

Sasuke followed Kakashi out of his large study, down the hall to another room where he saw his bride-to-be close to tears.

"Papa, what is happening? Why have all my things been packed up? Why have you requested that I be dressed?"

"Sakura, you are to be married."

Sakura looked at him terrified. For a brief moment Sasuke felt sorry for her, then remembered she was the reason he was in this situation.

"No, papa, please. This can't be so. It was a mistake. Nothing happened. He came into my room, heard me scream then left..."

"Half of London saw him leave your room. This is how it must be. You are to marry him."

"But I do not even know his name...I do not know who he is...Why are you doing this to me?...Why are you not protesting this?" she asked as tears fell down her face, turning to look at Sasuke for a moment.

"The Duke has agreed to marry you to avoid any damage to your reputation..."

"I do not care about my reputation...I do not wish to marry a complete stranger...please papa, there has to be another way...what if I leave..."

"Enough, Sakura. You will marry him tonight and leave with your new husband. That is how it must be."

"Papa, please no..."

"Not another word, is that understood."

With that said in an hour's time the couple was married. Before she left, a teary eyed Sakura hugged her mother, then her father, hearing his small whisper.

"Sakura, I would never make you do anything which would harm you or compromise your happiness. Give yourselves an opportunity. Our doors shall always be open to you."

Sakura hugged him tighter, then left, joining her new husband in the carriage.

"Was this the right thing to do?" Kurenai asked her husband.

"I would never harm our daughter my love. Trust me?"

"You know I do," she replied then kissed him gently.

The couple entered there home, hoping that time would help the newlyweds.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know! 


End file.
